


Try This On For Size

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baekhyun is the only person that has ever been able to take all of Chanyeol's cock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try This On For Size

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Exopromptmeme fill.

It’s not really a secret that Chanyeol has the biggest dick in Exo. Sehun’s is a close second, and he might even be a bit thicker (not that Chanyeol would ever admit it out loud), but Chanyeol’s is definitely the longest.  
  
The reason they have this intimate knowledge of each other’s dicks is because being an idol doesn’t leave much free time for dating. In fact, they barely even have enough time to masturbate so having someone else’s hand around their dicks makes it much easier and faster to get off. Being stuck in a dorm surrounded by eleven other ridiculously attractive men doesn’t hurt either; if anything it makes them more lonely, and in turn more likely to seek pleasure in each other’s company and then things had escalated from there.  
  
To say that Chanyeol is proud of his large cock would be the understatement of the year. The only problem with his massive dick is that everyone wants a piece of it until they realize that it’s too big to fit inside them. He doesn’t mind waiting a bit, having to spend extra time to carefully stretch his partner; in fact, he actually enjoys the minutes spent with a tight heat clamped around his fingers and how he can mercilessly tease them from the inside and make them fall apart before his eyes. But when it comes to actually getting inside his partner, he has to be careful not to push in too far or else he’ll earn complaints instead of moans.  
  
Another thing is that everyone only gives him a blowjob once, just to try it out, to see if they can fit all of Chanyeol into their mouth, which no one has ever been able to. They start with sliding the head passed their slick lips, sucking on him and moaning around Chanyeol like it’s the best dick they’ve ever had the pleasure of tasting. Jongdae had even tried deep throating him the first and only time he had given Chanyeol a blowjob; it turned out to be a very bad idea that ended up with Jongdae choking and coughing so much that he was on the verge of throwing up.  
  
The only one he’s never been with is Baekhyun, his best friend and roommate. Partly because Chanyeol may or may not actually have a bit of a crush on him and he doesn’t want things to get weird between them and partly because Baekhyun’s never come to him. But he hears what the other members say and it reaches his ears that Baekhyun has been with Sehun more often than any of the other members and he knows that Baekhyun likes to suck everyone off too. He’s just never given it much thought until now.  
  
  
  
It’s one of their rare days off and Chanyeol’s just returning to the dorms after having spent the evening having dinner with his family. He’s barely had time to shrug off his jacket and step out of his shoes before there’s a hand around his wrist, firmly tugging him further into the dorm. Chanyeol loses his balance, stumbling over his shoes and he looks up to see Baekhyun staring at him, face unreadable.  
  
“What’s wrong, Baek?” Chanyeol asks nervously; Baekhyun’s never been hard to figure out before and Chanyeol’s about to panic, thinking he’s done something wrong. But there’s nothing he can remember saying or doing that might have upset his best friend.  
  
“Nothing,” Baekhyun replies with an expression that Chanyeol’s never seen on him before. He feels like he should know what it means, but he doesn’t and Baekhyun’s pulling on his arm again, leading the way to their shared bedroom. “I’ve been waiting for you.”  
  
“Why?” Chanyeol asks as he’s unceremoniously shoved into the room and Baekhyun closes the door behind them. Chanyeol’s beginning to think that Baekhyun’s going to yell at him for something he’s done, until he hears the click of the door locking. “Baekhyun?”  
  
He never gets a response; instead Chanyeol gets backed up against the door by Baekhyun’s hands pushing at his shoulders just before Baekhyun flattens himself against him; Chanyeol swallows around a lump in his throat, feeling a hardness pressing into his thigh and Baekhyun’s warm, shaky breaths ghost over his collarbone. His hands curl into the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt as he tries to squirm impossibly closer.  
  
“Sehun told me that you’re bigger than he is,” Baekhyun whispers like it should explain everything but Chanyeol’s still confused. Baekhyun’s lips press into his neck and Chanyeol shivers when he starts spreading kisses over every inch of exposed skin that he can reach.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Chanyeol nods. He keeps his hands fisted at his sides and lets Baekhyun do what he wants. While he’s got a pretty good idea where this is going, he’s not entirely sure and there’s no guarantee that he’ll be able to stop himself if Baekhyun changes his mind. Another reason he’s glad that they’ve never messed around before is because he’s not sure he’d be able to stand the thought of the other members touching Baekhyun after he’s gotten a taste of his crush.  
  
“Show me,” Baekhyun says. Before Chanyeol has a chance to respond, he’s pulled away from the wall and Baekhyun guides him over to his bed. He makes Chanyeol sit on the edge and places himself between Chanyeol’s spread legs. His hands are warm on Chanyeol’s thighs and he looks up from his position on his knees with what Chanyeol now recognizes as lust in his eyes. “Will you let me see?” Baekhyun asks, one hand sliding up Chanyeol’s thigh to rest against his crotch.  
  
Chanyeol can only nod again, watching as Baekhyun smiles up at him before taking the zipper between his fingers to slowly pull it down. He goes for the button next, easily undoing it and tugging the jeans down enough so he can fish Chanyeol’s dick out through the hole in his boxers. Chanyeol inhales sharply when Baekhyun cradles him in the palms of his hands, admiring him; he’s not even hard yet, but with the way Baekhyun’s handling him it won’t take long.  
  
Baekhyun leans forward and Chanyeol can feel the warmth of his breath before soft lips press against the tip of his cock. He must have made some sort of noise because Baekhyun lifts his eyes to meet Chanyeol’s and he smirks before dragging his tongue along the head, circling it.  
  
“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol groans and Baekhyun hums in response, continuing to move his lips up and down, mouthing at Chanyeol’s length as it slowly hardens and grows in his hands.  
  
Baekhyun purrs in response, reaching back into Chanyeol’s boxers to stroke his balls with those elegant fingers of his. Chanyeol bites his tongue in attempt to resist the urge to moan and he tries his best to keep still while Baekhyun coaxes him to full hardness.  
  
Baekhyun’s neck must be getting tired by now, but he shows no signs of fatigue and somewhere in the back of Chanyeol’s mind he thinks, _he must have had a lot of practice_. Baekhyun pulls away then and Chanyeol wants to grab hold of his hair and force him back down, but he keeps his hands where they are at his sides, with a death grip on the sheets.  
  
“How come you’ve been hiding this from me all this time?” Baekhyun asks, a hint of awe in his voice, as he nuzzles his cheek against Chanyeol’s erection with his fingers still idly stroking near the base. Chanyeol really hopes that was a rhetorical question because all the blood from his brain has pooled in his dick and he can’t quite remember how to speak right now. And then he forgets about answering altogether when Baekhyun finally lets Chanyeol into his mouth.  
  
Chanyeol’s hips twitch at the slick heat covering the head of his dick and an apology is on the tip of his tongue but Baekhyun only seemed to take it as encouragement, sliding his lips further down. Chanyeol’s pretty sure he makes another strangled sound when he hits the back of Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun tries to take even more of him in, but he quickly pulls off, coughing slightly and breathing heavily; a sight Chanyeol’s unfortunately very familiar with.  
  
It gives Chanyeol enough courage to untangle one of his hands from the sheets so he can run it through Baekhyun’s hair, and he leans into the touch, giving the palm of Chanyeol’s hand a soft kiss when he’s caught his breath again. “I’m okay,” Baekhyun murmurs softly.  
  
“You don’t have to,” Chanyeol starts but he stops abruptly when Baekhyun glares up at him and the last thing he expects is to be slipped back between those swollen lips. Baekhyun’s eyes flutter shut as he forces as much of Chanyeol into his mouth as he can. It’s Chanyeol’s turn to choke then, as he slides further down Baekhyun’s throat and he hisses at the tightness surrounding him; it’s probably the most anyone has ever been able to take of him before. It’s so good but he still wants to pull Baekhyun off because he’s terrified of losing control and accidentally choking him.  
  
Baekhyun pulls back again to breathe, but instead of taking a break, like Chanyeol thinks he’s going to do, he continues to lick up and down Chanyeol’s erection, occasionally stopping to suck on the tip again. He keeps up with the torture of deep throating for a minute or two and then goes back to lavishing the rest of Chanyeol’s cock with attention until Chanyeol can’t keep his hips still any longer; he has to pull Baekhyun’s mouth off before he starts actually fucking down his throat with abandon. Surprisingly Baekhyun resists, but eventually he lets Chanyeol have his way when his large hands cup his cheeks and gently eases him off.  
  
Baekhyun whines and pouts for a second, but with the look in his eyes, Chanyeol knows he’s just doing it for show. He watches Baekhyun stand up next, having to steady himself with a hand on Chanyeol’s thigh when he stumbles with the soreness in his legs because he was on his knees for so long. Chanyeol reaches out to steady him and he ends up with a lap full of Baekhyun, with his thighs hugging Chanyeol’s hips and their crotches pressed together.  
  
Baekhyun leans in, his forehead pressing into the side of Chanyeol’s neck, as he starts to grind their hips together. Chanyeol’s hands immediately go for Baekhyun’s pants so they can have hot flesh against hot flesh instead of the denim rubbing Chanyeol’s dick raw. When Chanyeol finally manages to free him from his boxers Baekhyun muffles his moans into his neck. He mouths his approval into Chanyeol’s neck and his short nails leave red lines in their wake as he drags them down the back of Chanyeol’s shoulder.  
  
Chanyeol loses track of how much time they spend pushing against each other’s hips and after they finish tearing each other’s clothes off, Baekhyun climbs back into his lap with a bottle of lube in his hand. He expects Baekhyun to hand the bottle over to him but it doesn’t happen. Baekhyun just sits with his bare ass pressed into the top of Chanyeol’s thighs, staring at him with an unreadable expression again. “What?” Chanyeol asks, starting to feel the beginnings of nerves and self-consciousness settle in the pit of his stomach as he watches Baekhyun fiddle with the bottle in his hands. If Baekhyun’s about to change his mind …  
  
“Why haven’t you tried to kiss me yet?” Baekhyun asks and it takes a second for Chanyeol to realize that Baekhyun’s gaze has been fixated on his lips.  
  
“I don’t know,” Chanyeol replies honestly. He unconsciously licks lips and Baekhyun’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue. “I didn’t know I was allowed to.”  
  
Baekhyun blinks up at him, one eyebrow raised. “Idiot,” he says softly, with a hint of a smile. “I just had your dick in my mouth, what makes you think I wouldn’t want your tongue too? Come here.”  
  
Baekhyun doesn’t bother to wait for Chanyeol to lean in; he curls a hand at the back of Chanyeol’s neck, tugging him closer and closer, breathing out a soft sigh when their lips finally meet. Their first kiss is just the simple press of lips against lips until Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun’s chest flush against his own, his arms gripping tight around Baekhyun’s slim waist to prevent him from escaping. Baekhyun responds by parting his lips and Chanyeol gladly takes it as permission to slip his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth.  
  
He moans, eyes slipping closed as he explores his best friend’s mouth. It’s probably all the bottled up feelings he’s been carrying for Baekhyun coming to the surface when he decides that it would be a good idea to occasionally pull away to press kisses to the corners of Baekhyun’s lips, the tip of his nose and he even goes as far as leaving kisses against his closed eyelids. Baekhyun lets him, a smile tugging at his mouth and he retaliates by sucking on Chanyeol’s tongue and taking his bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
Chanyeol’s heart beats twice as fast when he hears the sound of the bottle of lube being clicked open and he pulls away from those addictive lips to see Baekhyun about to pour some of the gel onto his own fingers. “Wait,” Chanyeol says so suddenly that it startles Baekhyun into dropping the bottle.  
  
“What?” Baekhyun asks, scrambling to pick up the lube before any of it accidentally leaks out of the open bottle. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Chanyeol holds out his hand for the lube. “Let me do it,” he says. He makes to grab for it but Baekhyun pulls it out of the way just in time.  
  
“Don’t you want to watch?” Baekhyun asks, with a single eyebrow raised again and there’s a teasing smirk pulling at his lips.  
  
“No,” Chanyeol says, trying so hard to ignore the implication that everyone else likes to watch Baekhyun prepare himself. He refuses to let the knowledge of Baekhyun having sex with the other members ruin this moment, their first (and maybe only) time together. Chanyeol lets his eyes slip closed for a second and when he opens them again, he shoots Baekhyun a look that leaves no room for arguments. “Let me do it,” he says, holding out his hand again. “I want to.”  
  
“O-okay,” Baekhyun nods, silently handing the bottle over to Chanyeol. His eyes are a bit wide now and Chanyeol can feel that Baekhyun’s tense against him but he makes no move to stop Chanyeol when he starts to coat his fingers with the lube.  
  
Chanyeol leans forward nose brushing against Baekhyun’s as he drags his slick fingers along Baekhyun’s entrance. Baekhyun stays as still as a statue but he allows Chanyeol to guide their mouths together again with his free hand, just a gentle brush of lips as Chanyeol’s fingers add a bit more pressure to his entrance. Chanyeol waits for Baekhyun to inhale before he dips the first finger inside. Baekhyun tenses, squeezing down and almost forcing Chanyeol out again.  
  
“Haven’t you done this before?” Chanyeol asks with a frown.  
  
Baekhyun takes a shuddering breath. “Yes and no,” he answers.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I’m not a virgin,” Baekhyun explains, eyes stubbornly fixed somewhere around Chanyeol’s collarbones. His fingers are almost painfully digging in where his hands are grabbing tightly onto Chanyeol’s shoulders. “But I’ve never had anyone else prepare me before.”  
  
Chanyeol lets his finger slip out of shock. “No one’s ever done it for you?” Baekhyun nods. “Why not? Why’d you let me?”  
  
“I d-don’t know,” Baekhyun stammers, face slowly flushing a deeper red as the seconds tick by. “Well, I– You’re my best friend.” Chanyeol stares at him dumbly. “I mean, I trust you more than any of the others.” His voice trails off at the end, just like the rare times he gets embarrassed. He goes to hide his face in Chanyeol’s shoulder, but Chanyeol, with a firm grip on Baekhyun’s chin, redirects him until their mouths are sealed together.  
  
“I’d never do anything to hurt you,” Chanyeol whispers against Baekhyun’s lips when they part for air. Something inside Chanyeol aches and it’s not just the urge to be inside Baekhyun, it’s something else, something stronger; something he’s been too afraid to admit to himself. He pulls Baekhyun closer, gently stroking his fingers through his soft hair. “I’ve got you.”  
  
“I know,” Baekhyun says, practically purring as he leans into the touch. “Chanyeol, I–” he cuts himself off, staring up at the ceiling as takes a shaky breath. He lets out a loud sigh. “Can you just hurry up? Please.”  
  
Chanyeol doesn’t reply, he just kisses Baekhyun again, sliding his tongue between Baekhyun’s parted lips as he gently works his finger back inside. Baekhyun’s not as tense anymore, Chanyeol easily sliding his finger in with the help of the lube. Baekhyun groans, pushing down onto Chanyeol’s hand so he doesn’t have to do all of the work. By the time Chanyeol’s three fingers deep, Baekhyun is practically riding his hand, lifting his hips and sinking back down rhythmically.  
  
Baekhyun stills when Chanyeol tries to put a fourth finger in. “No, don’t,” he says, taking a hold of Chanyeol’s wrist to pull the three fingers out.  
  
Chanyeol stares at him like he’s grown a second head. “Baekhyun, are you serious?” he asks, trying not to sound too incredulous. Chanyeol’s not really one to brag, but his dick is definitely bigger than what he’s prepared Baekhyun for so far and even if he does wants to fuck Baekhyun really, _really_ badly, he also doesn’t want to hurt him in the process. And if Chanyeol’s being honest with himself, he was hoping to spend a bit more time enjoying Baekhyun bouncing on his fingers. He wants to drag this out as long as possible. Have every part of Baekhyun burned into his memory; regardless of the outcome later, this is one night he never wants to forget. “It’s not enough. You’re not ready.”  
  
Baekhyun presses their lips together to shut Chanyeol up. It works like a charm because soon Chanyeol is completely lost in the feeling of Baekhyun sucking on his tongue. Chanyeol only remembers what they were talking about when Baekhyun whispers, “I’ll be fine,” against his lips. He pulls back suddenly to pout up at Chanyeol. “Don’t you trust me?” There’s a playful hint to his voice, but there’s also an undeniable seriousness to it as well.  
  
Chanyeol nods before he even has a chance to think about what he’s agreeing to. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I do.”  
  
Baekhyun smiles so brightly that his eyes almost disappear behind his lashes; it’s the smile that Chanyeol adores and the sight of it makes his heart swell with affection.  
  
This is not good, Chanyeol realizes with bitterness. On the one hand it’s exactly what he has been secretly hoping for since they met years ago, but at the same time, he’s not sure he can go back to being just friends with Baekhyun after this. Chanyeol already knows that he won’t be able to handle when the other members talk about how great Baekhyun is at giving head. Just the thought of someone else touching Baekhyun intimately like this makes him want to wrap his arms around him and cling to him without ever letting go.  
  
He’s so fucked.  
  
“Good,” Baekhyun says, drawing Chanyeol out of his internal rant. He kisses Chanyeol, this time just a quick peck on the lips before he’s saying, “then get on the bed. On your knees.”  
  
Chanyeol moves to obey the order without a second thought, crawling up fully onto the bed to rest on his hands and knees as Baekhyun disappears for a moment. It takes a second after he’s settled in the position to wonder why the hell he’s been asked to do this, but then he realizes belatedly that he actually _does_ trust Baekhyun implicitly and he’ll be more that okay with however Baekhyun wants to do this, as long as there’s a lot more kissing and touching involved.  
  
But then sudden laughter fills the room and Chanyeol turns his head to see Baekhyun standing there, condom in hand with an amused smile playing on his lips. “Not like that,” he says, quickly joining Chanyeol on the bed and before Chanyeol has a chance to say anything, Baekhyun is arranging him on the bed. “Like this,” Baekhyun says when he finishes moving Chanyeol, leaving him kneeling on the bed, facing the headboard. “It’s perfect. Don’t move.”  
  
“Okay,” Chanyeol agrees.  
  
In the next second, Baekhyun’s rips open the condom wrapper so he can roll it down Chanyeol’s dick. He groans, partly caused by the stimulation of Baekhyun’s fingers skittering over him and partly because he’s been dreaming of this moment ever since he first laid eyes on Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun takes his time finding the forgotten bottle of lube and then he takes even longer to spread some onto his fingers and coat Chanyeol's cock. His slow, teasing fingers are ten seconds away from driving Chanyeol completely insane. He's just about to open his mouth and tell Baekhyun to _hurry the fuck up_ when the fingers are suddenly gone. He immediately misses the warmth of the too-gentle caresses, but any more complaints he has dies in his throat as he watches Baekhyun get into position on the bed in front of him, knees spread invitingly wide with his ass up in the air for Chanyeol's taking.  
  
He goes to put his hands on Baekhyun’s hips to pull them together but as soon as he makes contacts with the soft skin, he’s swatted away. “I said don’t move,” Baekhyun gently reminds him as an explanation.  
  
Chanyeol nods before he remembers that Baekhyun can’t see him. “Yeah, okay.”  
  
He tries to keep his hands to himself, he really does, but with the way Baekhyun looks spread out in front of him is making it extremely difficult. It gets worse when Baekhyun backs up, rubbing his ass against Chanyeol’s hips and then his self-restraint is really put to the test as Baekhyun guides Chanyeol’s cock to his entrance.  
  
Chanyeol holds his breath, trying so hard not to move as Baekhyun pushes back, the tip of Chanyeol’s cock slowly entering him. It’s so tight and hot and absolutely _perfect_ , Chanyeol hissing with every inch of him that Baekhyun takes and he tries not to embarrass himself by doing something stupid like blowing his load way too early. It doesn’t make it any easier when Baekhyun’s head falls forward onto the sheets and he gasps out something that sounds like a butchered moan of Chanyeol’s name.  
  
 _It’s not fair_ , Chanyeol thinks, wishing that he could see Baekhyun’s face as he fills him up. With the sounds that Baekhyun’s making, Chanyeol imagines his expression, nose scrunched up and jaw slack, lips parted and eyes fluttering closed, cheeks flushed with his hair sticking to his face; Chanyeol has to take a couple deep breaths to steady himself after the renewed waves of arousal crash though him at the thought.  
  
This is it, this is as far as anyone’s ever been able to take of his cock before. “Baek,” Chanyeol warns, resting his hands on Baekhyun’s hips to stop him from going much further. The last thing he wants right now is for Baekhyun to push too much and hurt himself, which would effectively kill the mood. “Baekhyun, stop. It’s too much.”  
  
Only Baekhyun doesn’t stop; he completely ignores Chanyeol and with one last jerk of his hips he takes the rest of his cock inside him in one smooth motion.  
  
“Holy shit,” Chanyeol hisses at the feeling of being completely surrounded for the first time and he almost comes right then and there except the panic sets in and he’s about to curse again until Baekhyun releases another strangled moan instead of crying out in pain like Chanyeol expected him to do. “What?” He stares down at Baekhyun’s ass pressed into his hips in a mixture of confusion and wonder.  
  
“My god, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, sounding wrecked as he squirms in place while he adjusts to Chanyeol’s massive size. “You’re so big,” his breath hitches as another moan escapes from the back of his throat and he claws at the sheets beneath him with both arms stretched out in front of him. “I love it.”  
  
Chanyeol almost had to stop Baekhyun when he finally started pulling off because it wasn’t enough nearly enough time for _him_ to adjust to the tight heat all around him; he feels like he’s about to come with the slightest movement, it’s so ridiculously good. But he manages to hold out as Baekhyun’s left only surrounding the tip before he’s slowly pushing back against Chanyeol and they both release a moan from the much-needed friction.  
  
Baekhyun sets the pace, taking his sweet time in pulling off Chanyeol’s cock before gently easing back down until his ass his sealed together to Chanyeol’s hips again. But there’s only so much of the slow, teasing fucking that Chanyeol can take, he wants to feel Baekhyun writhing and crying out beneath him. No, he _needs_ it. With his hands on Baekhyun’s ass, Chanyeol pulls out of him completely.  
  
“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks as he turns cranes his neck to look at Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol runs two fingers down Baekhyun’s crack, shoving them in and twisting up into his prostate without warning. Baekhyun lets out a startled groan in response, pushing back against him for more but Chanyeol’s fingers are removed just as quickly. Baekhyun groans in frustration at Chanyeol’s teasing.  
  
“We do this my way now,” Chanyeol says, easily flipping Baekhyun over so he lands on his back. Just as expected, Baekhyun is just as wrecked as Chanyeol had imagined, gazing up at him with lust-clouded eyes. He doesn’t protest when Chanyeol covers him with his body, pressing him further into the mattress.  
  
“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whines, lacing one hand in Chanyeol’s hair to force their mouths together while the other slides down Chanyeol’s bare back, pulling them as close as possible. “I need you inside me.”  
  
“I know,” Chanyeol whispers against Baekhyun’s lips, shifting his weight around so he’s comfortably in between Baekhyun’s thighs. “I need it too.”  
  
With most of his weight resting on his elbow beside Baekhyun’s head, Chanyeol uses his free hand to guide his cock back to Baekhyun’s entrance. He allows only the tip to slip back inside, before wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s waist and he pulls Baekhyun down on him at the same time he roughly fucks his hips up.  
  
“Shit,” Baekhyun gasps, clinging desperately onto Chanyeol as he brushes against his prostate.  
  
“You take my cock so well,” Chanyeol praises, voice so impossibly deep and husky that it sends shivers down Baekhyun’s spine. “Better than anyone else,” he admits, pulling out slowly until only an inch or two is still inside Baekhyun before he slams their hips back together again in one smooth, hard thrust causing Baekhyun to cry out. “You like that?”  
  
“Yes, god yes,” Baekhyun practically sobs, breath coming out in warm, soft pants against Chanyeol’s neck. “Chanyeol just shut up and fuck me.”  
  
Chanyeol smirks, placing a tender kiss on Baekhyun’s sweaty forehead as he pulls out and snaps his hips forward again. Each sound that he pulls from the man beneath him spurs him on, burying himself harder and faster in Baekhyun’s warmth. All thoughts of accidentally hurting Baekhyun are long gone because he takes everything that Chanyeol has to give and still beg for more.  
  
“Touch yourself,” Chanyeol groans, leaving scattered kisses across Baekhyun’s face and down his neck. He knows he’s not going to last much longer and he’s determined to get Baekhyun off first.  
  
Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate in sneaking a hand between their heated bodies to wrap his fingers around his neglected cock. His moans get louder as he strokes himself hard and fast, exactly like how Chanyeol’s fucking into him and a few moments later he comes with Chanyeol’s name on his lips.  
  
With the way Baekhyun’s body deliciously clenches down around him, it doesn’t take much longer after that for Chanyeol to reach completion as well, groaning out and filling the condom. He collapses onto Baekhyun, hips still thrusting as he rides out the last bit of his orgasm, making Baekhyun cry out in return with the added friction against the over-stimulated cock between them.  
  
“Holy shit,” Baekhyun moans softly as Chanyeol carefully pulls out to lie down on the bed beside him.  
  
“Yeah,” Chanyeol agrees. “Holy shit.”  
  
Except now that it’s over, Chanyeol knows what’s coming. Baekhyun’s going to act like nothing happened between them and he’s still going to treat Chanyeol like his best friend. Only now Chanyeol’s heart isn’t going to be able to take that kind of rejection. Not after he’s been allowed a taste of what it would be like to be together with Baekhyun.  
  
Without a word, Chanyeol gets up from the bed, needing to put some space in between them. Peeling the condom off, he tosses it into the garbage before heading over to his dresser to find a clean pair of pyjama pants to slip into.  
  
“Where are you going?” Baekhyun asks when Chanyeol doesn’t immediately join him back on the bed. Baekhyun had sounded a bit off but Chanyeol brushes it off, telling himself that it’s just his imagination playing tricks on him.  
  
“You’re a mess,” Chanyeol explains, referring to the semen and lube covering Baekhyun’s spent body laying spread out on top of the bed. “Going to get a cloth. I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Okay,” Baekhyun tries to say but his word gets cut off when he yawns sleepily.  
  
Luckily Chanyeol doesn’t run into anyone on his way to the bathroom, the other members are nowhere to be found. It’s just as well though, because Chanyeol’s probably as much of a mess as Baekhyun is right now. He cleans himself quickly and efficiently, grabbing a cloth damp with warm water to bring it back for Baekhyun.  
  
By the time he returns to their room, Baekhyun’s fast asleep, lightly snoring in the same position Chanyeol had left him in. He looks so relaxed and peaceful, Chanyeol’s heart aching at the beautiful sight.  
  
He does his best to clean Baekhyun up without disturbing him, even going as far as to wipe the cooling sweat from his neck and face with the bed sheets.  
  
He carefully manoeuvres Baekhyun into his arms, lifting him up off the soiled bed with ease. Baekhyun stirs a bit in his sleep, curling into Chanyeol’s warmth, but he doesn’t wake up. Just as cautiously, he lowers Baekhyun onto his own bed, placing him under the covers and crawling in after. He pulls Baekhyun to his chest, resting his arm around his waist to keep him there. Still fast asleep, Baekhyun snuggles into him and Chanyeol quickly drifts off with his best friend in his arms.  
  
  
  
When Chanyeol wakes up in the morning, he doesn’t immediately remember what happen the night before until he glances over to see if Baekhyun’s awake yet. At the sight of Baekhyun’s still messy bed, he’s filled with the memories of spending the night together with his best friend. He sits up in bed, letting the blankets fall from his body as he relives the events from last night.  
  
However, he doesn’t have very much time to think about it when the bedroom door suddenly springs open and Baekhyun strolls in. “Oh, you’re awake,” he says giving Chanyeol a bright smile as he closes the door behind him. The sound of the lock clicking is loud in the silent room.  
  
It’s not until Chanyeol has a lapful of his best friend, does he realize that Baekhyun wants a repeat of what happened. “Baekhyun, wait,” he says, preventing Baekhyun from leaning in any further to press their lips together; he also hasn’t had a chance to brush his teeth yet.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks, a hint of hurt and confusion flickering across his features before he schools his expression. “You don’t want to?” His voice is soft and he almost sounds disappointed.  
  
“I can’t,” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun freezes, his eyes impossibly wide. “Not like this, Baekhyun.”  
  
“Not like what?” Baekhyun says, confused. “I don’t understand.”  
  
“I like you,” Chanyeol blurts out and judging by the look of shock on Baekhyun’s face, he had no idea of his feelings. And just like every other time that he’s nervous, he continues rambling, “Ever since we first met I’ve liked you. And I can’t just continue to sleep with you like this. I want more. I always have. I–” Chanyeol shuts up when he notices Baekhyun’s smiling again. “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
  
“Finally,” Baekhyun says.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I like you too.”


End file.
